War and Pizza
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: Frank was a guy who got respect from no one and all that he ever wanted to do was to deliver pizza. When he finally gets his chance, he will stop at nothing....not even Garfield.
1. War and Pizza Part I

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first Garfield fanfic. Enjoy!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Jon sat at the kitchen table being board as Garfield walked up to him and stared at him in the face. Jon knew what his cat wanted but he asked just to be sure, "Hungry Garfield?" 'You got that right!' Garfield thought. "You want anything special for dinner?" Jon asked as he then saw Garfield walk over and get the phone book. Garfield looked through it as he found what he was looking for as he then held up the book in Jon's face, "So you want pizza?" 'With everything!' Garfield thought with a huge grin on his face.

Frank was just an average guy who working at Binky's Pizza Place for about two weeks now. He got no respect from anyone, especially from his boss, Larry. Frank was hoping that one day he would be able to deliver pizzias instead of cleaning the restrooms.  
That day Larry was answering the phone, "Hello, this is Binky's Pizza Place...You would like a large pizza, with everything edible?... Could I get your name sir?...Jon Arbuckle?..." About 15 minutes later, the pizza was done. Larry handed the pizza to Jeff, the main delivery guy. "I need you to take this pizza to this address." Larry said as he showed Jeff the address. Jeff looked at the address, he then gave Larry the pizza back as Jeff ran out the front door screaming in fear. "Well maybe someone else will want to deliver it." Larry said to himself. Larry got the whole staff together, except Frank who was currently cleaning the floor with a toothbrush. "I need someone to deliver this pizza at this address." Larry said as he showed his staff the address. The other employees, all screamed in fear when they saw the address as they all ran out the front door. Larry knew that Frank was the only one left, "Frank, I have a job for you." Frank thought it was going to be another dumb task that he would have to do. He immediately leapt to his feet when he found out that he was going to deliver a pizza for once in his life. Frank knew that if he did a good job, the boss would have him delivering pizzas for sure!  
  
but little did Frank know on what was really in store for him.... 


	2. War and Pizza Part II

When Frank was searching for the house, he saw something down the street. In front of a yellow house he saw a fat orange tabby cat attacking a mailman. The mailman ran past Frank's truck screaming in fear, as the cat was called back in by its owner. 'Luckily, I don't have to deliver at that place.' Frank thought.  
Frank wanted to make sure he was going to the right place, so he stopped in front of the yellow house as he looked at the address on a piece of paper. 'Let's see,' Frank thought as he looked up from the paper as he searched for an address, 'I'm supposed to deliver the pizza right about....' Frank saw the address on the yellow house as his eyes widen, he looked back at the paper, then at the house, then at the paper, then at the house, then at the paper, then at the house. He just now realized that the house he was supposed to deliver the pizza at was the same house with that orange cat.  
  
Jon looked out the window as he saw Frank's truck in front of the house. Jon figured it was the pizza deliveryman with the pizza. Jon walked over to the door and opened it as he called out to Frank who was still in the truck. "Bring the pizza to the door!" Jon said to Frank. Frank shook his head, he didn't want to be attacked by that cat. "I'm not getting out of my truck!" Frank called back, "That cat of yours is crazy!" "Its okay! I'll make sure my cat won't come after you!" Jon said back to Frank. Frank trusted Jon's words as he got out of his truck. He took a deep breath and started to approach the door.  
  
Meanwhile, as soon as Garfield smelled that pizza, he took off like a bolt of lightning. He didn't want to try and get past Jon at the front door so he went through the pet door in the back of the house.  
  
When Frank was half way to the front door, he saw Garfield charging at him. "Oh no!" Jon said when he saw Garfield, as he then told Frank, "Drop the pizza and play dead!" Frank ignored Jon's words as he started to run to the front door. Frank had to give that pizza to Jon before his cat got it, he had to do it if he ever wanted to deliver a pizza ever again. Garfield was getting closer and it looked as if he was about ready to tackle Frank. Jon was calling out to Frank telling him to just give Garfield the pizza. Odie was in the house as he just barked and chased his tail. Everything seamed as if it where in slow motion until....  
  
....the pizza was safe in Jon's hands.  
  
Garfield skidded to a stop when he saw the pizza was now in the hands of Jon. Jon was amazed, that was the first time any pizza deliveryman had out run his cat.  
  
When Frank returned back, he was proud of himself as he had his head held high. Now knowing on why no one wanted to deliver that pizza, he knew that he was going to start delivering pizzas for sure! Larry greeted Frank when he walked into the doorway, "Frank! Its good to see that you lived!" Frank knew that his boss was going to say those words, the words of 'promotion'. "Here you go Frank," Larry said as he handed Frank a bucket of water and a toothbrush, "you need to finish cleaning that floor."  
  
Days had passed as Frank was cleaning windows when they got a phone call, "That was the Arbuckle place, they want us to deliver a pizza." a lady said after when she answered the phone. All of the other employees but Frank ran out the door screaming in fear. Larry walked over to Frank and handed him the pizza, as Frank was scared stiff.  
  
THE END  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Poor Frank, after all that he still gets no respect. The good news is that he can now deliver a pizza, but its only at one place, because no one else will do it.  
  
So what did you all think? Review please!


End file.
